Upcoming productions
2016 May * 25 May - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 4". * 31 May - ** Pocket DS9 novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang. ** Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 3 from IDW Publishing. June * 1 June - "Legacy of Spock, Part 4", issue 58 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. * 7 June - ** The director's cut of on Blu-ray Disc. ** Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. ** National Geographic reference book, Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe, by Andrew Fazekas. ** The Star Trek Book - Strange New Worlds Boldly Explained, by Paul Ruditis. ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 5‎ from IDW Publishing. * 14 June - ** Paperback edition of Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. ** on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray. ** on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray. * 28 June - ** Star Trek: Countdown Collections, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing. ** Star Trek: Countdown Collections, Volume 2, from IDW Publishing. ** St. Martin's Press reference book, The Fifty-Year Mission: The First 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. ** Star Trek: Legacies #1, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox. July * 4 July - Pocket DS9 eBook, The Rules of Accusation, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * 6 July - "Altered Encounters, Part 1", issue 59 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. * 19 July - ** Insight Editions reference book, Redshirt's Little Book of Doom, by Robb Pearlman and Anna-Maria Jung. ** Insight Editions reference book, Hidden Universe: A Travel Guide to Vulcan, by Dayton Ward. ** IDW Publishing's of Star Trek: Manifest Destiny. ** The 2017 edition of Star Trek: Ships of the Line, from Universe Publishing. ** Aurum Press Ltd's Gene Roddenberry: The Man Who Created Star Trek, by Lance Parkin. * 22 July - to be released, along with its soundtrack. * 26 July - ** Star Trek: Legacies #2, Best Defense, by David Mack. ** Star Trek, Volume 12 from IDW Publishing. August * Altered Encounters, Part 2 from IDW Publishing. * 2 August - IDW Publishing's of . * 9 August - ** Running Press reference book and model, Star Trek: Light-Up Shuttlecraft by Chip Carter. ** The of the Star Trek Engagement Calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The , from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Poster Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 24 August - "Star Trek: 50th Anniversary Cover Celebration" from IDW Publishing. * 30 August - ** Star Trek: Legacies #3, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. ** The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. September * 5 September - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 6 September - ** The 2017 edition of the Star Trek Daily Calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years, from CBS Consumer Products and Titan Books. * 27 September - Star Trek: Prey #1, Hell's Heart, by John Jackson Miller. October * 18 October - becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. * 25 October - Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick, by John Jackson Miller. November * 29 November - Star Trek: Prey #3, The Hall of Heroes, by John Jackson Miller. December 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January *January 2017 - [[Untitled Star Trek series|Untitled Star Trek series]] is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. December * Untitled Pocket DS9 novel by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php ;To be announced * Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward * Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. 2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. * Untitled work by David R. George III * Untitled Pocket TNG novel by Dayton Ward 2019 __NOEDITSECTION__ ; To be announced * A fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 http://trekmovie.com/2016/04/30/is-paramount-gearing-up-for-star-trek-4/ +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999